The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Audio recording capabilities are now available in many different types of electronic devices. For example, audio recording capabilities are available in small, portable, stand-alone audio recording devices, and also in many types of consumer electronic and telephony devices, such as smartphones. The portability of these devices allows users to easily record audio from almost any location. In addition, many audio-to-text transcription services are now available via the Internet, providing a convenient and inexpensive way for users to obtain text-based transcriptions of audio data. One of the issues with conventional audio recording devices and audio-to-text transcription is that it is difficult to acquire and add visual content, such as images, video, etc., to the resulting text. Audio data and visual content are acquired separately, sometimes using separate devices, and the resulting data remains separate, leading to an unfavorable user experience.